Problem: Compute
\[\prod_{n = 1}^{20} \frac{n + 3}{n}.\]
We have that
\begin{align*}
\prod_{n = 1}^{20} &= \frac{4}{1} \cdot \frac{5}{2} \cdot \frac{6}{3} \cdot \frac{7}{4} \dotsm \frac{20}{17} \cdot \frac{21}{18} \cdot \frac{22}{19} \cdot \frac{23}{20} \\
&= \frac{21 \cdot 22 \cdot 23}{1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3} = \boxed{1771}.
\end{align*}